1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to managing assets, and in particular, to a computer implemented method for managing assets performing tasks with owner approval.
2. Description of Related Art
Today companies and other enterprises manage a large number of on-line assets. These assets can include software products, interconnected servers, and multi-way communications. These assets are utilized to provide services such as email, virtual machines, management applications, business applications, etc. These assets may be implemented internally to an enterprise, or they may be implemented externally such as in a cloud environment.
Managing these assets to maintain secure and uninterrupted services is becoming more difficult as the complexity of these assets and their interconnections increases. This may be increasingly true as enterprises are outsourcing their assets and services to other companies such as through cloud environments.